How I Hate You
by Hyuuga Sakura
Summary: Sakura hates maybe even loathes Sasuke. Basicly how the story would be if she did.
1. Cell 7

A/N: yay my first fanfic! hears applause.......well at least in my head well here goes!

Disclaimer: sure I own Naruto.....no I don't

How I Hate You.

chapter 1

Sakura drummed her fingers impatiently on the desk. She just wanted to get in her cell and go eat lunch. And it didn't help that it seemed that Iruka-sensei was just droning on and on. He was reading the cells off his clipboard at the front of the classroom. So far she hadn't heard her name called yet, and she was ticking off the possible cell mates (a/n funny -) in her head. There was still some acceptable people left. She just avoided one person, her nemesis, Uchiha Sasuke.

She hated him since .....well it was a long time. He just got under her skin, and it annoyed her even more that she was the only one impervious to his spell. 'Well, except for Hinata, but I think she's not exactly right in the mind.' Sakura thought to herself. She had nothing against the girl, just an observaion.

"Cell 7: Haruno Sakura," Iruka's voice shattered her thoughts, and her head snapped up.

"Uzumachi Naruto" Sakura chuckled silently to herself. 'I pity the person who gets stuck with us. Between him and me, it'll be chaos.' She thought. You see, she knew Naruto had a crush on her and it made it more annoying. But she'd learned to ignore him, and being on his team wouldn't help that.

"And finally Uchiha Sasuke." She nearly fell off her chair when she heard him. 'This can not be happening.'

"This can not be happening Iruka-sensei." Ino (Yamanaka Ino, a girl Sakura dispises) was practically standing on the desk waving her hand furiously in the air.

"Careful, you could put someone's eye out Ino." Shikamaru said blocking his face with his arms.

"Shove it, Shika, this no time to be joking!" Ino hautily replied.

"I'm not"

She merely threw him a glare and turned to the teacher. "Iruka-sensei,you can not put **her**" Ino pointed dramatically at Sakura "with Sasuke-kun. He's an innocent bistander! Can't you switch the people? They can have Shika, and we'll take Sasuke!" She suggested useing arm movements as visual aid.

Iruka gave her a flat look and said "Ino the groups can't be changed." "But she'll kill him!" Ino pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no. Now in cell 8. . . . . ." He continued to call off groups, throwing threatening looks at students who looked like they were going to protest. Sakura sat abismally till the end of the period, where Iruka shouted over the noise to come back to meet up with your new sensei's.

Her walk outside was a long one. She dragged her feet the whole way causing her toes to bleed a little. She took no notice, however.

She scarfed down her lunch hoping she would choke on it and die, but she didn't. She heard the bell ring and as humanly possible she slowly made her way back to the classroom.

'Yay, someone likes me up there! I'm in Sakura-chan's group, and she dosen't like that pretty boy Sasuke!' Naruto thought happily to himself.

Sasuke always kept to himself, so it was no surprise when the little issue of who's group he was going to be in came up that he had no comment, but if he could he would have agreed with Ino. Sakura was going to kill him, well after her moping.

Sakura stepped throught the classroom and observed her surroundings. Sasuke was sulking in one corner of the classroom, while Naruto was taking an eraser from the chalkboard. But besides them there was no one else. Sakura stood in the doorway staring. Naruto came over to her and asked if she could stand to the side. Still in a daze she did as he asked and watched as he stuck the eraser chalky side down in the gap between the door and frame.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "No one's dumb enought to fall for that old trick."

Suddenly the door slid open and the eraser fell on the head of a grey haired man. "Oooh?" the man asked, as Naruto laughed hysterically, and Sakura and Sasuke threw the man the 'you **idiot**' stare/glare. He walked into the room looking around, then asked "Are you three Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto?"

"It would appear so." Sakura said acidly.

"Good, then follow me." The grey haired man turned around and walked out the door. They promptly followed him out. They were led up a flight of steps and out a door that led to the roof. Once they got there he stopped and turned around.

"Please, sit." He motioned for them to sit.

They did so, some not as graceful as others. Then the gray haired man looked at each of them in turn and said "First I would like to get to know you three. Please say your name, like, dislike, and plan for the future. I'll start first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like...., I dislike...., and you don't need to know my plans for the future."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all gave him blank looks. "Next." He said.

Naruto waved his hand excitedly and started off "My name is Uzumachi Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike..., and I am going to be the future Hokage!" Naruto finished as he punched the air. "I also plan on marrying a certain pink haired girl." Naruto said quietly looking at Sakura. She wasn't paying attention.

Sasuke opened his mouth and said in a low voice (the one that makes the girls drool) "Uchiha Sasuke,I like nothing, I dislike loudmouths, and I plan on killing a certain man."

Sakura sighed deeply and said "Just like you to go and set your sights on something over your talent capacity." She missed the killer glare she received and continued on "I'm Haruno Sakura, I like the color red, I dis- no more loath Uchiha, and I plan on being the best kunoichi."

Kakashi looked happily skeptic, but just smiled with the one visible eye he had. "Great, now I would like you all to meet me at the field outside of the forest to the west. Around, oh lets say 5 o'clock? And don't eat anything. See you tomorrow."

He disapeared in a puff of smoke, and soon everyone left the roof top.

Naruto followed Sakura asking if she'd go out with him. She ignored him to the best of her ability. And promptly shut the door in his face once she reached her house.

She walked up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. Her eyes ached and she closed them soon drifting off to sleep, forgetting to set her alarm.

A/N: yay first chapter check! - What's intresting about this chapter is that I only wrote about one twelveth so the rest I just made up. Well thank you for reading! Review if you'd like! and a special thanks to my baa-chan!


	2. The Bells

A/N:Yay! second chapter soon to be up! So...I was surprised at how people liked it. But i hope you like the second one as you liked the first!

Disclaimer: Let's not, and say we did

How I Hate You

chapter 2

Sakura was staring blankly into her bathroom mirror. Her pink hair was wet, and her green eyes shone. Her alarm clock wasn't set, so it was now 8:00. She got dressed, not caring about her wet hair. She wasn't very vain, but she liked long hair..._ I don't particularly like it but-_ she shook her head at the incoming memories. She had no time for them. She bolted down the stairs and grabbed out a peice of bread and an orange from a basket on the counter.

She ate as she ran to the meeting place. It was true that he had told them not to eat, but she figured he probably was going to treat them, and they went on ahead, so a little breakfast wouldn't hurt.

She emerged through the forest and saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting in the field completely and utterly alone. Naruto looked up at her and shouted "Hola Sakura-chan!"

His fox grin replaced the glare he was throwing at Sasuke earlier. She smiled back and asked sweetly, "Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Dunno. He never showed up." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. She sighed. Sasuke looked up at her and said unemotionaly "You're late." "It's not like I missed anything!" She spit vemonously at him. (Naruto was obviously loving this) Then all of a sudden Kakashi poofed in.

"Eh? Good Morning!" "You're late!" Naruto hollered at him, pointing an accusing finger at him. He smiled with his one visible eye at Naruto, then he held up two brass bells tied to red string. "Huh?" Naruto said stupidly.

"Your first assignment is to get these two bells" He rang them for good mesure and continued "There are only going to be three genin teams, the rest of the students will return to the academy. Whoever gets them will get these lunchboxes" He put them on the small monument "And will pass and be a genin." He looked at each of their faces in turn to make sure they understood.

"You start . . . . now." All three disappeared into the forest, leaving the grey haired jounin alone in the middle of the field.

Sakura sat on a tree branch staring at him, waiting for the best moment to strike. Suddenly Naruto appeared out of nowhere and attacked Kakashi, rather blindly and badly.

When Naruto was laid to waste, Sasuke burst through the trees and attacked Kakashi. He was much better than Naruto, Sakura admitted to herself. Sasuke came awfully close to getting the bells but still didn't. Once Kakashi had Sasuke in an immobile state (which Sakura was giggling over) he turned his eye over to Sakura. "Don't giggle so loudly, Sakura." In a flash she pounced at him and grabbed both bells. But as soon as she had them, they dissapeared from her clutched fist. And in a blink she was lying face down in the dirt. Kakashi had kicked her from behind while still HOLDING Sasuke!

_Shanero! This guy's good! _She thought bitterly.

"Now you're not going to get anywhere with that kind of attitude. I'll let you eat and think over your options to beat me. And I'll tell you this, think together." Then he poofed away. They all glared at something in the first few minutes. Naruto-Sasuke, Sakura-Sauke, Sasuke-ground. Then Naruto moved to the lunch box as did Sakura. She knew it was selfish, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

Sasuke was starving, but was more afraid of Sakura's hunger wrath, so he opted to not eat.

When Sakura heard Sasuke's growling stomach, she was hit with a memory from her childhood.

_".......Are you hungry? You look a little off color." A little Sakura asked a good friend. "I'm fine don't worry. I'm just concerned about Sasuke. He looks a little ...off." The girl said in reply. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the sight of Sasuke. She couldn't understand why everyone (well, all the girl's) liked him so. She sighed at him being once again brought up in their conversation. And it doubly hurt, for she was trying to integrate her friend on info about a little boy who was hiding nearby and liked her friend. "Sakura, promise me that you'll help out Sasuke if he's hungry?" Sakura rolled her eyes 'another one of her insane Sasuke promises' she thought. "I promise..."_

Sakura sighed and pushed her lunchbox towards Sasuke. "You poison it?" He asked skeptically. "I had no time." She replied handing him chopsticks.

All of a sudden Kakashi poofed in overhead and yelled "You three PASS!!!!"

They exchanged glances and Naruto said "I miss something?". Sakura shrugged and Sasuke ate his not-poisonious food.

"We meet in a week to train. The south bridge at 5:00! Sayonara!" And with that Kakashi poofed out.

Sakura got up, brushed off her butt, and walked home.

Her day was done.

A/N: So I've noticed my stories have continualy gotten shorter. GOMEN! No really, gomen nazai. A big thanks to all who reviewed: cruisegirl86, AijinMegami, xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, and a big thanks to shizuku-kun! And don't forget BAA-CHAN!!! Thanks mutti! :)

Reveiw if you want! I'm out. Peace! -


	3. First Fight

A/N: Sorry that it's a day late but yesterday was mutti's b-day and I couldn't update so here's chapter 3 of How I Hate You...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

How I Hate You

chapter 3

A couple of weeks have past and Sakura has come to the conclusion that she is screwed. Her team sucks. She's in deep doodoo. No one cares about the other in her team (she is exempting herself) and with them not co-operating, there's no chance they'll be able to be promoted.

Sakura sighed deeply and Naruto gave her a look of concern. "Ne, Sakura-chan are you alright?" "Fine" She answered curtly. Okay so Naruto cared, but only for her.

They were currently in the Sandiame's office being given their first mission.

"You must escort this civilian," He pointed to an old man in the corner of the room "to Water Country." "Why?" She asked out of the blue. The Hokage looked at her, a little surprised at her boldness. "It's your mission, and duties as a genin of Konoha." He answered.

Kakashi stepped in as Sakura opened her mouth to say something and put his hand on her mouth. "Well be going immediately, Hokage-sama." He said smiling with his one visible eye. The Hokage nodded and they left.

"Sakura, please be disobedient to someone else, and _not_ the head honcho." Kakashi said to her once they were outside.

The person they were going to escort followed and they left in a matter of about twenty minutes.

Sakura did not talk to anyone while they were leaving but once outside she muttered something to herself that only one other person heard "I don't trust the dude." Her eye's flicked over to the man they were escorting and they narrowed.

She walked on, blocking out the incessant babbling of Naruto and pathetic attempts made by some to get her attention.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, and being the one in front, everyone crashed into her. She disappeared from her spot as a giant weapon appeared where she was. Instead of it hitting her it hit Kakashi, slashing through his body and killing him instantly.

Naruto cried out, and then Kakashi's body turned into a log. Kakashi appeared behind one and took him out.

One charged at Naruto, and Sasuke sprung into action. He lept over two, grabbed the chains they shot out at him and used them to pull the two close and stab them.

"Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted to them as he battled.

Sakura slid in front of Tazuna in her fighting stance. Naruto stood frozen and another person was coming at him. She momentarily got distracted and missed the person who came at them.

Sakura then noticed the one coming for Naruto was an illusion as she shouted a warning at him._ If that's a decoy where's the real one?_ She thought.

Sasuke slid in front of her as a sheild and whispered "Stand down."

The real version of the person then came at them. Sasuke defeated him in the blink of an eye.

Sakura was so puzzeled she missed the snide remarks he shot them. She thought it was some thing stupid about being a cat.

She was snapped back into reality when Naruto stabbed himself through his hand with a kunai.

"Baka!" She shouted at him and treated his wound.

Sasuke glared at him silently. He had saved her, and here she was giving Naruto all this attention.

Sakura felt someone's eye's on her but dismissed it.

"How much further?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little put off.

"Not much." Tazuna replied.

"Ne, Tazuna-san, those weren't your average bandits. They were elite ninja...well sorta." Sakura asked somewhat rudely.

"Hai, this does not seem to be your average genin class mission. Is there something you'd like to tell us, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked nicely.

Tazuna explained he was working on a bridge that some rich evil guy didn't want to be built, and that his life was in danger because of it.

They were a little peeved that he never told them.....

A/N:hmm now i have to update three stories in one day. grips head trying too hard? well i read on someone's fanfic that your not allowed to say who reveiwed, so i'll just say: THANKYOU! yesh that covers it. oh finalfantasy moment (ride zee shoepuff?) laughing hysterically arigato mutti and happy b-day to boot! :D

reveiw if you want! .


	4. Training

A/N: Hola! yep, here you go...

How I Hate You

Chapter 4

All was silent to her ears, yet she felt an ominous air about them.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. It wasn't very long since those weird people had attacked them. And she was a little on edge.

She darted a look at Saduke, who would occasionally glance at her if he thought no one was looking. She had a bubble around her that knew if someone was attuned to her. She glared at him. And continued to walk.

Suddenly a tall man made a watery entrance (a/n:hehe get it? water? him? never mind) He was tall, dark-skined, had bandages covering most of him, and was an ex-shinobi.

He changed kakashi and their battle commenced. She, Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind, not daring to interfere.

She lead Tazuna to safety, when Kakashi got into a jam.

Him, being stuck in a cage of water.

Sasuke and Naruto sprang into action against the foe.

They teamed up and did this shuriken thing on him that defeated him pretty easily.

She wasn't paying much attention to it and glanced at them. To her, it was called 'showing off'. But she was on guard still, eyes trained on a hunter nin (disposal?) positioned in a tree watching the fight.

She sighed at their antics and clapped approvingly when they beat the villain called 'Zabuza.'

When all was done, the nin she had been watching came over and took Zabuza's body.

Naruto angrily called after the nin, reprimanding the nin for his job.

Sakura was oblivious to everything he said. (Most of it was nonsense anyway.) She just kept staring at the nin's white mask that had two red waves on it.

The nin bid them farewell, then right before disappearing, turned and looked directly at Sakura, who felt uneasy under the nin's gaze.

The rest of the trip to Tazuna's destination was smooth sailing. Except for the fact that Kakashi was . . . .well. . . unconcious.

When he finally awoke, he was greeted by a happpy Naruto, stoic Sasuke, and indifferent Sakura.

"Miss me?" He joked to Sasuke and Sakura. They both looked at him with deadpan expressions and said flatly "no."

He smiled with his one eye, a sweatdrop visible on his head.

A couple of days later Kakashi was up and at 'em. He started by taking Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura out to the clearing in the forest. He told them to observe him while he demonstrated their new chakra control technique.

He was using crutches and walked over to a tree and walked up it.

They stared, a little dumbfounded. He threw three kunai's at them, whitch landed at their feet.

"Concentrate chakra to the soles of your feet, and then climb the tree." He then positioned himself on the branch and waited.

They did as told, and all three at once pounced on the tree, grabbing their kunai to mark their progress.

Naruto put two feet up, slipped, and smashed his head into the ground.

Sasuke got further up than him, but felt himself starting to slip and jumped away, slashing the kunai at where he had been.

He heard Kakashi's voice as he landed saying,"Oh Naruto, you want to be a Hokage, and Sasuke you want to avenge your clan?" Sasuke's eye's narrowed at the man.

"Looks like Sakura is the one closest to your dreams right now." They looked over to Sakura's tree and saw her sitting on the highest branch yawning.

Naruto fell over and Sasuke went red in the face for being shown up by Sakura.

Sakura and Kakashi went back to Tazuna's home, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to train.

They were incorrigible. They were never going to get it at their rate, so Sakura had told Naruto the secret to it.

_"Just imagine you and the tree, that's it."_

I still think he's not gunna get it though, she told herself in her mind.

A/N:Yo so I'm taking a friend's advice and am going to update the stories **_every other day._** That begins with the fourth chapter of Bandages. Everyone got that? Good. Thanks to those who reviewed and mutti of course- review if you want. XD


	5. authors note

I know everyone is like yay an update its been forever! well unfortunitly this isn't an update... I would like to say I'm sorry,  
I'm currently on vaction away from my computer which has the new chapter on it... (the new chappie is almost finished..) I hope you'll forgive me,  
for the long wait but I will be going back tomarrow so you'll have a new chapter by saturday!  
Have a good day!  
Saku- 


End file.
